Reality Challenged
by Mochakitten
Summary: Reiko Fujiwara is just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life,until she makes a wish on a shooting star.Suddenly,her life get's crazy when hot bishies start appearing in her life.What's a girl to do? Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Moka-chan:Hello and welcome to my second Shugo Chara story!**

**Ikuto:Like anybody even noticed. TT_TT**

**Moka-chan:Iku-kun~You're so mean!**

**Haine:Rawr!You made Moka-chan cry!You must pay!**

**Ikuto:What the hell?!Who are you?!**

**Haine:*unsheathes humongous sword*You're worst nightmare.**

**Moka-chan:*eats popcorn and watches Haine chase Ikuto*Oh!I do not own Shugo Chara,sadly.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Reality Challenged**

**By:Mochakitten**

"Reiko,get down here or you'll be late for school! I groaned and grabbed my uniform skirt,"I'm trying my best!" I yelled back.I grabbed my school-bag and ran down the stairs."Bye mom!" I yelled out the down the road,my pace slowed to walking."If I'm going to be late,why hurry to get there just to get yelled at?" I asked myself.

"Hey,Reiko!"I heard a voice yell behind me.I turned around,"Hey,Hina." I caught up with me,"Why aren't you running?You're going to be late?" She asked.

I shrugged,"I don't feel like hurrying." I simply didn't ask anything more about it."So...did you watch the latest episode of Shugo Chara?"She ,you might not have noticed by now,but Hina and I are major anime freaks. "Yeah,it was sad that it didn't have any Ikuto in it,though."I replied,anime tears running down my sighed and wrapped her arms around herself,"I don't know why Amu doesn't like it? I wouldn't mind having Ikuto wrap his arms around me."She said,stars in her eyes.

"Yeah,but what about your Kisshu?I thought he was your one true love?"I asked, huffed and looked away,"He is,but I have room in my heart for both Ikuto and Kisshu."She replied."Alright,whatever you say."I said,chuckling.

By the time we got to school,we had been talking about anime for a _really_ long split up,because our classes were in two different directions.I opened the door to my English class,and tried to sneak inside."Fujioka-san,how nice of you to finally join us!"I heard a sarcastically happy voice say.I froze mid-step.I slowly turned my head,"Kajiwara-sensei."I sheepishly walked towards me,rolling up her teachers book in her hands."Uh,Kajiwara-sensei,I can explian-"I started to say,but was cut off when when she whacked me over the head with the book.

"Stop sleeping in and maybe you'll get to school on time next time!"She exclaimed,walking back to the board.I walked over to my seat, person in front of me turned around,"That's what you get when you watch anime until 4:00 in the morning."He said,smirking.I put my head on my desk and glared at him,"Shut-up,Utaru."I chuckled,"It's so true." "Hey!You two!Either shut-up or I'm coming over there!"Kajiwara-sensei threatened."Urk!I definatly don't want that!"I exclaimed,putting my hands up in front of me in smiled,"Good."She replied,turning back around.I sighed,putting my head on my desk,"Teachers."

Later after school let out,I was walking home,when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.I looked around and saw,"Utaru."He grinned,"You still coming with us to the fire-works festival tomarrow?"He asked.I fake-scoffed,"Where else would I go?"I asked gave me a thumbs up,"Good!See you tomarrow!"He with that,he turned around and ran off.I just stood there watching him,"He's so weird."I said to myself.

Later that night,I sat at the dinner table with my mom and dad."So,I hear you're going to the see the fire-works tomarrow."My mother said,smiling."Yeah,Utaru-kun's picking me up and we're meeting the rest of the group there."I replied,taking a mouthful of rice.

"A boy?!Could this be a date?!"My father excalimed dramatically,slamming his hands down on the table."No dad,Utaru-kun's just a good friend,nothing more,and besides,why would we have a date when everybody else is going to be there,too?"I asked him."Well..."He stuttered,sitting back down.

I put my chopsticks down and stood up,"I'm for the food."I said,and started walking out of the room."Reiko,are you alright?You barely touched your food."My mom asked me.I turned my head,"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?"I asked,smiling.

I walked up the stairs,and opened my door.I closed it lightly and leaned my back up against it.I slid down until I was sitting on the floor.I inhaled and exhaled sharply,"That was a lie,"I told myself,"I'm not alright,I don't know what's wrong,mom."I ,something caught my eye outside my window.I stood up and walked over to my window."What's that?"I wondered.A streak of light flashed across the sky.I gasped,"Uwahh~!A shooting star!"I quickly exclaimed,"I need to make a wish!"I folded my hands,like in prayer,"Please,Lord,I wish for my hearts' desire to come true."I quietly wished.

Suddenly,a bright flash of light lit up the sky,I quickly covered my eyes,"What's that?!"I just as fast as it it had come,the light had died down.I lowered my hand,"What was that?!"I asked myself,again.I opened my door and ran down the stairs,"Mom,dad!Did you see that weird light?!"I frantically mom was in the kitchen washing dishes,"What light?We didn't see anything."She dad was sitting on the couch in the living room,"If there had been a light we would've seen it."He added.

'What?How could I have seen the light,but my parents have no idea what I'm talking about?'I asked myself.I chuckled sheepishly,"Oh sorry,I must have been mistaken,seeing things."I said.I walked back upstairs,"That was weird."I said.I yawned,"Man,for some reason I'm really tired!"I went over and pulled the covers back on bed,"I'm gonna go to sleep,then!"I pulled the covers over my head,and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Reiko!"I heard my mom call up the stairs to me.I opened my eyes and saw it was morning.I yawned and sat up,"Better get ready for the fire-works festival!"I told myself.

I got up and walked over to my closet.I opened the door and pulled out a black pleated skirt and a pink shirt with pink-and-black long sleeves underneath.I quickly got dressed and turned around,"What the hell?!"I on my bed was a boy not much older then me.I slowly walked towards him,"Why is there a guy in my bed?!I distinctly remember my bed being empty last night!"I exclaimed.I nervously reached out and poked stirred slightly and turned over.

I jumped back in surprise,"So,he's actually alive."I said to myself.I could see his face better,and I noticed he had sapphire-blue hair and long eyelashes.'He looks familier,I just can't put my finger on it..'I thought,putting my finger to my lip in his eyes slowly fluttered open.I jumped back,surprised.I could now see he had almost dark-blue colored eyes.

I gave him a light glare,"Alright,who are you and why are you in my bed?"I smirked and I could feel my face flush,'Why does this guy have to be so cute?!I'm trying to be mad,but it's getting harder and harder to do!'I thought."What's wrong?"He asked,smirking,"Thinking about last night?" 'Ehhhh?'My mind screamed.I shook my head furiously,trying to not start blushing,"I think you're mistaken!I don't know who you are!"I exclaimed,trying to hide my now blushing face.

That sneaky smirk never left his face,"Well of course you wished for me."He replied."Huh?"I asked, got up and I could see he was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

He walked up to me and he got so close I had to look up to his put his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer,if that was even face was as red as a tomato by looked down at me with a serious look in his eyes,"I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi,and I am your wish."

**__________________________________________________________**

**Moko-chan:Yes!Chapter 1 is complete!It took me forever writing this thing!**

**Ikuto:Yeah,cause you're lazy. T_T**

**Moko-chan:Rawr!It was because I'm writing something else,too and my life's just busy!**

**Ikuto:Yeah,and you're lazy.**

**Moko-chan:Rawr!**

**Amu:Um...am I even in this story?**

**Moko-chan:*huggles Amu*No,Amu-chii~!I'm so sorry!It's just the guys who make an appearence!**

**Amu:*pulls away from Moko-chan*:Okay then...*walks away***

**Ikuto:Amu-chan,wait!**

**Haine:*magically appears in front of Ikuto*Don't even think about it!*unsheathes sword again***

**Ikuto:*sweatdrop*Okay,whatever you say.*backs up without taking eyes off of the sword.**

**Moko-chan:Alrighty then~!If you want me to write Chapter 2 you better click that little button marked,"Review" Bai-bai~!**

**Haine:Yeah if you know what's good for you. *unsheathes sword with evil look in her eye***

**Moko-chan:Will you put that damn sword away!I think people are getting tired of it!**

**Haine:Never!*runs away while laughing maniacally***

**Moko-chan:*sigh*Read and review,please. *chases after Haine*Hiane get back here,right now!Ikuto Help!**

**Ikuto:Nope,sorry. T_T *whispers*:Send us suggestions about what cosplay Moko-chan should wear in the next Chapter in the outfits recommended. =w=**

**Moko-chan:Ikuto,I really need help now!**

**Ikuto:*sighs*Fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moka:Alright,I'm too tired to do any authors comments,so let's get right to the story.**

**Haine:You're just too lazy.**

**Moka:I am not. T_T**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo chara,or Tokyo mew mew.**

**_______________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

""Eh,what do you mean,"I'm your wish"?!"I demanded,freaking out more and more by the second."It's exactly how it sounds."He replied,still holding onto my waist."You wished for me,and now I'm here."I looked annoyed,"That didn't exactly answer my are you here?"I asked, before he could answer,I heard footsteps coing up the stairs,"Reiko,are you awake?You need to leave for your meeting with Utaru-kun."I heard her say.

My heart froze when I heard her knock on the door,"Reiko?"I heard her ask more persistantly.'Crap!If she comes in now-'I thought,imagining the look on my mom's face if she saw a strange boy embracing me in my smirked,"Utaru-kun?Is he your boyfriend?"He asked,teasingly.

I blushed,"No he is not!"I exclaimed,"And that doesn't matter!You need o hide before my mom comes in!"I exclaimed,panicking.

He smirked,"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll do this!"And with that,I pushed myself out of his arms,picked him up by his collar,opened up my closet door and threw him inside in a blink of a eye.

He groaned and rubbed his head,"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"He demanded.

I glared down at him with the meanest glare I could muster,"You make one noise,and I won't make any hesitations to kill you."I that shut him up.I gave a little sigh of relief after I shut the closet door,'Little does he know that I would never even think of kiling him,but if it was anybody but him,I wouldn't give it a second thought!'I thought.I went over and opened my door,and found my mom standing there,her arms crossed and her foot was tapping the looked around the room,"Huh,that's weird,I could've sworn I heard you talking to somebody."She told me.

My heartbeat quickened,"Well,that's because...I was talking to myself!Yeah,I was talking to myself and I was practicing guy's voices!"I replied,not even believing it looked at me for a second,"Ah!Wow,that's amazing!I never knew you could do guys voices that well!"She exclaimed,clapping her hands turned to leave,"Well,I just came to see if you were awake,so I guess I'll be going then!"She closed the door,an I collasped to my knees in relief,"Thank goodness!"I sighed.

Hearing the door close,Ikuto opened the closet door and walked over to me,"So,that was your mom,huh?"He asked,looking at the door."Yep."I replied.

It then started to sink into my head that I was having a conversation with an anime character.I flopped onto the floor on my back,my hands above my head,"I can't believe this..."I leaned over and gave me a bored look,"What are you talking about-"But before he could finish his question,I shot up and my head banged his chin-hard.

He stumble back in pain,"What the hell are you doing?!You could've done some seroius damage just now!"He yelled.

I ignored him and ran over to my bookshelf.I skimmed it and found what I was looking for.I pulled it off the shelf and walked back over to Ikuto,"You shouldn't be here,you're an anime character!"I opened the book and held it in front of him,"See?"I asked.

He took the book and flipped through it,"What am I looking for?"He asked,confused.

"You don't see yourself in there? Look closer!"I exclaimed.

He flipped through it again,"Sorry,I don't see what you're talking about."He said,handing the book back to me."What?Maybe I grabbed the wrong book?"I asked myself out loud.I turned the book pver and saw the big bright letters that read,'Shugo chara'."How is that possible?You must have really bad eyesight,Ikuto-kun."I said.

I flipped through the book,and my eyes widened with every page that I every scene where Ikuto was supposed to be,he was somehow missing!'Does this mean that the Ikuto standing before me is the actual Ikuto,and not some figment of my imagination?!' I thought,looking up at him.

"Why are you here?"I asked.

"Last night,you wished on a magic star and the power from that star enabled me to come here."He explained."A magic star."I repeated,a blank look on my face.

"Hey,look!You shouldn't be so wary with my explanation!I mean,I'm standing right in front of you,aren't I?"He asked.I nodded my head,"You've got a point."I replied."Ah!Oh no!I just realized something!"I exclaimed.I started running around the room,"What are you freaking out about?"Ikuto asked,watching me."After all this talking we did,I'm going to be late for my meeting with Utaru!"I smirked,"Mind if I come along?"He asked,walking up to me and blowing on my ear slightly.

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled,and I quickly jumped away from him,"No you may not!"I yelled."But htink about it,if I stay,there's a better chance I'll be caught."He eye twitched,"Fine,but one wrong move and you're being unwished."I replied,pointing a finger in his chuckled,"Alright,alright."He replied.

I left out the front door,while I had Ikuto leave out my met back up and started walking down the was really quiet,so I decided to start a conversation,"So,you're really Ikuto Tsukiyomi,and I have no reason to run away and call the cops?"I nodded,"Yep,the one and only."He replied."So you really know Amu Hinamori?"I asked,my otaku self taking over.I saw almost pained look cross his face for a split second,"Yup."He replied.

Before I could ask what was wrong,I saw Utaru walk up to us,"Hey,Reiko!"He called out.I waved,"Hey,Utaru!"I yelled walked up and spotted Ikuto,"Hello."He said to him,slightly wary."Um,this is my cousin...Ikuto Tsukiyomi."I said,cringing at my lack of imagination with his flashed me a quick look and I quickly replied with a quick shrug of the shoulders.

Utaru looked at him for a second before reaching his hand out,"Cool,nice to meet you,I'm Utaru Takenuchi."He said."Nice...to meet you too."Ikuto replied,returning Utaru's handshake.I sighed,relieved that Utaru believed that so easily."So,what're you here for?"He asked,as we started walking.

I practically choked as I quickly gasped."Funeral."Ikuto calmly replied.'Funeral?!' I thought."Oh...wow,I'm sorry."Utaru replied."Uh,yeah,thanks."I said,trying to put on a sad face,It was our grandfather;we were really close."I continued,pretending to wipe away a tear from my eye.

We walked in silence after shot me a look behind Utaru's back.I replied with a look of my own.

We arrived at the festival grounds and I quickly spotted our group of friends,"Hey guys!"I yelled,waving them over."Hello,Reiko-chan."A girl with short,spiky brown-colored hair walked towards us,with two people following behind older girl with long,blond hair and blue eyes,wearing a light-pink yukata,and a younger,more energetic girl with medium length pink hair pulled into a side ponytail,and hazel-colored eyes,wearing a pale yellow yukata that had white flowers on it."Reiko-san!"The younger girl exclaimed,leaping into my arms."Hello,Reiko-chan,and who's this?A boy-friend?I didn't know you were into older men."The older girl teasingly asked.

My face flushed,"No he's not!He's my cousin!"I exclaimed."Really?He's too good looking to be your cousin."The younger girl said.I gave her an annoyed look,"Hey,what's that supposed to mean?"I asked.

"He looks familier."I heard someone say.I whirled around and saw Hina standing next to Ikuto,her finger on her chin."He's a big fanof anime,so he likes dying his hair weird colors,this month he went for blue."I quickly explained."What's your name?"Hina asked him.I opened my mouth to answer,but Ikuto quikly cut me off,"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."He replied.'What the hell?What's he doing?!'I thought."Wow,even you're name sounds like an anime characters!"She exclaimed,"But that's not the reason you're so familier."

I sweatdropped,'She's too dense!Doesn't she think of Shugo chara when she hears that name?She must not be watching it like she says she has.'I thumped her fist in her other hand,"Now I know why he's so familier!It's because his hair made me think of this weird guy we saw earlier that was wearing a dark-green kimono and had dark-green hair!"She explained."Huh?Dark-green hair?"I asked."Yeah,and the weird thing about him was he would stare at any woman that walked by,"She shivered,"He must be some sort of pervert who has a fetish for yutakas!" 'No way!'I thought."Where'd you see him?"I pointed over to her left,"Over in that direction."Hina replied.I ran off in the direction where Hina pointed to."Reiko,what are you doing?!"I heard Hina yell.

As I was running,I heard footsteps behind me.I turned around and saw Ikut running after me.I stopped,"Why are you following me?"I asked."To make sure you don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed."He replied.

"Aww,that's so mean,Ikuto-kun!I'm not that bad,am I?"I herd a teasing voice above us ask.

I quickly looked up and saw a very familier face with green hair,"Kisshu!"I exclaimed.

I saw Ikuto scowl,"What are you doing here?!She's my assignment!"Ikuto demanded.'Assignment?!'I thought.

Kisshu smirked,"Hey,don't be selfish,she's my assignment,too.  
He replied,jumping down off the tent he was sitting on,"I'm her wish,too."

"What?!" Ikuto yelled,surprise actually on his looked over at me,"Um,it's very nice to meet you!"I walked over to eyes widened slightly as he kneeled in front of me and took my hand in his,"It's a pleasure to meet you,Princess Reiko."

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Moka:Chapter 2 is complete!**

**Reiko:I like it! ^_^**

**Moka:T_T You just like it because there's a bunch of bishies in it!**

**Reiko:-///////-....noooo.**

**Moka:You liar!I want your life!**

**Ikuto:*walks into the room* Hey,guys.**

**Reiko:UWAH!Pervert! *throws pillow at Ikuto***

**Ikuto:*pillow hits him in the face*-muffled-What's your problem!**

**Reiko:O_o...Sorry,it's just you were such a pervert in the story that I'm still getting over it!**

**Moka:You are so cute!*chuckles***

**Reiko:Shut-up!*starts chasing Moka***

**Ikuto:-sigh- Read and Review,and maybe Reiko'll stop chasing Moka long enough for her to write the next 'ya!**


End file.
